Memory
by Nikko823
Summary: Well, it about Italy being that recreation of Pangea and that other nation know about. yeah, bad summary, this completely ignore history and I'm making this up as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello, this is my first fanfiction so it might be bad but I hope you like it and I don't own Hetalia.

The story start of an in the beginning of the world they made a nation an inhuman being for the human race to help the country to help them. But the world wonders what happen if a nation dissolves or died what will it happen to it?...

Well, this is what happens to a nation when it died or dissolve after a few years it is reborn as a human but it won't remember that it was a nation but if this human ever gets assassinated the cycle break.

But if the human lives a long life and it is time for the human to leave the world it will be reborn as a new nation but they won't remember it has a past nation life or human life. And here where our story begins.

* * *

They were once an empire the empire is the nation back then. The Emperor name was Pangea. But throughout the ages the country star it to spit up and made a lot of a little country but got recognition into a little nation name north Italy.

One night in the Italian brother house Italy made everyone come to have a party, but Romano made everyone leaves but before that America " yo dude we are going to have a meeting tomorrow at 9:00 clock ok have a nice night" as eating a hamburger

England angry at America says " America how many time I told you that you can't call a meeting this early" America " I know but why we can't have a meeting and I am not changing this meeting so have a nice night" and he left running.

England angry and started to chase the American " come here you bloody wanker and you aren't going to have this meeting" and left the house.

Everyone starts to leave the house

Romano " finally they left" and look at Italy angry and "HEY VENEZIANO!"

Italy " ve romano I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyy" in fear

Romano " Veneziano why in the world would you invite them here" angry at him

Italy " ve I thought it will be fun" sad and look at Romano

Roman felt bad " it's ok I am sorry and go to bed ok"

Italy okay went to his room romano " good night Veneziano" and Italy " good night romano"

ITALY POV:

Italy fell asleep and in that night in his dream was pasta and then suddenly everything went black and saw a man that strangely look like him with ancient robes of brown, a staff of gold and, have a gold crown that looks similar of grandpa Rome emperor crow "Hello Italy" said the mystery lookalike as it walk in front of me and said " I have been waiting for you and it time to show you the truth" as he said that (i felt like I know this man but don't know where? So I kinda got scary and pull my white flag and started waving at it.)

well please review


	2. Chapter 2

Italy " v...Ve w..Who are you" look at the strange lookalike in fear (how is man know me?)

Mystery man looks at me with a smile " I am you" ...

I was confused what did he meant that he is me ?

Mystery man " oh I am sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Pangea"

Italy " who now"

Pangea " I was the first empire but sadly my empire was dissolved a long time ago and I bet my history has been forgotten about now" as I saw the sadness and regret in his eyes.

Italy " it okay" as I was holding out his hand to him and look at him I said, " they say that if you have a friend beside you it make stuff easier for you and I want to be you friend" as he looks

Pangea " Thank you for your Kindness but I just an image of how you use to look like from one of your old memory" and started to fade away as he did Italy started to see all the happy memory and then Italy saw war and death and hatred from the people and he felt the pain as the empire felt and after that Italy saw the Pangea with his own blood on him and ask " why didn't you did anything" as he looks at Italy "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Italy " v..Ve w..What are you talking about" he took fright ( What is he talking about What does he mean I did not do) Pangea " WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" then Italy wake up in fright and notice that it is morning

NORMAL POV:

Romano " Venezianoooooooo Wake the Hell up" as he banged on the door

Italy " VE" jumped on Romano banging

Romano " VENEZIANO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE FUKING MEET"

Italy saw the clock and it is almost 9:00 so Italy got ready and went down stairs, he didn't have time for breakfast and, was surprised that they didn't crash to anyone because of how fast Romano was going and barely made it.

America " hey dude you barely made it and we can start the meeting now, so anyway I going to start off because I am the HERO so, by the way, I saw this strange man in the hallway and he seems to be looking for someone?"

England " What are you talking about this time you wanker" and looking at America angry because of this meeting that America set up.

America " hey I said that the-" and a mystery man walk thru the doors and said " Italy where are you" and everyone look at the stranger and ask "who are you" then Germany asks the mystery man " And why are you looking for Italy" as he looks at the t stranger with worry of why is this man looking for his best friend.

Mystery man look around and then he saw Italy and started to walk to him and said " Feli I finally found after all of this time" and Italy look at the man confuse?

Italy " who are you"

Mystery man " you forgot about me" as he backs away with a surprise and sad look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy surprise " it can't be can it" and started to tear as everyone minds still wonder who he is and how does Italy know him? Italy started to run toward to the mystery Man and hug him as the mystery man hood fell out everyone's saw that the mystery man look like Germany but his hair is down and Canada,China,Russia,Japan,Romano,Germany, and America "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Prussia and France were surprised and sad and Germany notices and ask.

Germany " um bother do you know him" look a Prussia ( and by the way who is this guy a why did Italy, Prussia, and France look like they haven't seen him in a long time ?)

Italy " I miss you holy roman it being such a long time sing I have to see you" still cry.

Holy Rome " come with me and lets us become Pangea once aging" he has high hopes but

Italy " What why" look surprised (how did holy Rome know about?)

Holy Rome " come we can be emperors and rule the world together" still high hopes

Italy " no I can't that would mean to destroy the other nation and no because they are my friends so please why"

England, China, Russia, France, Japan, Romano and, Prussia " THAT ENOUGH don't do it don't tell him it will hurt him"

"What are you talking about" as Italy ask and look at Holy Rome "What are they about Holy Rome"

Holy Rome "They don't want you to hear the truth that you are-"

England, China, Russia, France, Japan, Romano and, Prussia " PLEASE don't tell him PLEASEEEEEEEE" look scary a holy Rome

Holy Rome got angry and said " Then tell him if you don't tell him then I WILL"

Italy confuse " what is holy Rome talking about and why don't you what to tell me?" look at them

Holy Rome "tell him TELL HIM OF WHAT HE IS" scream at them

China, Russia, France, Japan, Romano, Prussia, and England said " t. The truth is that you are a recognition of Pangea the super nation" look frightened

Italy " Oh so I am a recognition than would that make me an Empire or a nation."

Prussia "what you knew" look confused so did the rest.

Italy " Si I knew I use to be Pangea" look so innocent.

China,Russia,France,Japan,Romano,Prussia,Holy Rome, and England" WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Surprise

Holy Rome ask " Then join me and we can rule the world" still hoping Italy can say yes as he looks at Italy


	4. Chapter 4

Italy " um" ( What do I do because I don't what to rule if I do there is going to have war and chaos throughout the land)

As holy Rome started to sing

Song

Holy Rome " The time has come to take your place

The choice is your alone

Until the time you can not hide

(as he look at Italy in the eyes)

With all their lies

(looks at the nation angry)

The trues you never know

(look back at Italy)

Then come with me embrace the power

Unleash your empire

With dawn light, we set it right

We will make so and let our people go

(tears in holy Rome eyes)

Come with me feli

I need you feli

(look at Italy eyes)

I it has been such a long time

(going to hug Italy)

Since I have found this close to you-"

(Italy push him away and surprise him and the nations)

Italy "Do you really think I could ever become an empire

(look at holy Rome in anger and sad because of the memory of war and death flash through his mind)

Do you really take me for a foooolllllllllllllllllllllll

All of you plan affords me is pain and suffering

Thar is not that way I wish to live"

(look at Holy Rome surprise because the man he love want to become a dictator)

Holy Rome " Why can't you see the pain they brought us

This is a way we can finally be free"

(and look at the others)

Italy " All I can see is the fury that blinds you

keep your power plans away from me"

(started to walk back)

Holy Rome "It's not about me this too involves you"

(point his finger at italy)

They let you be forgotten over a 10000 years"

(look at the other nation with anger)

Don't you believe they should pay for all your suffering?"

(turns to feli)

Italy "This is not a game Holy Rome,I know how this will end"

(all the other nation surprise at italy outburst and wonders why?)

Power cannot bring your people to peace"

(look at Holy rome and then He snapt)

Holy Rome "I decide what power brings; it's my means to an end

(dark aura stade to show and much darker than russia)

With or without you I shall not cease"

(pull out a sword out of his coat and attack italy)

Italy "Nobody's perfect they's no different

(pull out a sword out of nowhere and defetick)

You must let go of ambition long past"

Holy Rome " It's too late for sorries and they must suffer

(look at the nation especially France)

I'll be set free when the world is cast"

Italy " I fell to ruin; let the power inside me

(remembering of this empire day and tears in his eyes)

I paid the price by letting my empire fall

Forsake my ways I've redeemed myself at last"

(look at his friends and smile and look at holy rome)

Holy Rome "You cannot hide from the truth now"

Italy " No"

(trying to set free from holy rome grip)

Holy Rome "You will become an Empire again"

Italy " NO!"

(still trying)

Holy Rome " And I'll give you all you desire if you can reject them no longer will we have to hide!"

(look at the other nation and back to italy)

Italy "Can't you see it's over now, time for peace"

(look at holy rome with worry in his eyes)

Holy Rome " Not for me, it's too late!"

(look at italy wicked in his eyes)

Italy " Don't let power take over you"

(starting to give up)

Holy Rome " Power's what fuels me it feels great!"

Italy " Please Holy Rome,leave me be!"

(starting to give in)

Holy Rome "Dearest feli you're like me!"

Italy " NO! I refuse…"

(starting to fight back)

Holy Rome " It's your fate become an Empire

Italy " NO NEVER"

(surprise everyone because italy fighting back and he look angry)

Holy Rome "YES FOREVER"

Italy " I won't Holy Rome! Take all your evil deeds and ROT IN HELL!"

Holy Rome " So be it then,Feli!"

(then disappear just like that)

END OF THE SONG


End file.
